vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Ouri
Appearance As a pureblood vampire, Victoria is exceptionally beautiful. Appearance wise, Victoria’s is 17 years old. She has soft pink hair that reaches down past her waist. She is of an average height and a slight build. Her skin is very fair and her eyes are a silver grey. Personality Victoria has a calm and playful demeanor. Upon initial meeting, the aura Victoria emanates is sweet and gentle while at the same time intimidating. Despite her outward attitude, her pureblood nature sets off the natural instincts of humans and vampires alike to be weary and slightly fearful. She enjoys being somewhat cheeky and teasing people. In dealing with non-pureblood vampires, Victoria usually acts young but can be very scary employing a sinister and sensual conduct. She also acts this way around humans but additionally she is more caring, treating them as something precious and fragile. Humans fascinate her and she enjoys spending time around them. In dealing with purebloods, Victoria is more reserved and melancholy. She professes to find the “games” of pureblood vampires boring. This however does not apply to her brother, Sebastian. She is closer to her brother than anyone else. She feels free to talk candidly with him and if fully open with him. No matter what he does, she loves him. For this reason and his mutual feelings for her, Sebastian and Victoria have decided to eventually marry and are currently engaged. Background Very little is known about her publicly. Her existence was known by the vampire community but she lived within the confines of the family home in Europe for most of her life. She had very little contact with vampires outside of the Ouri family. Sometimes pureblood vampires would visit the home for social purposes and vampires from the senate would visit for business matters. In a few of these instances, Victoria was allowed to meet with some of these families including those from the Shirabuki, Touma, and Ichijo families. Relationships Sebastian Growing up, Victoria was very close to her older brother, Sebastian. In comparison to the rest of her family, Victoria was closest in age to Sebastian. He always dotes on her since she is his youngest sibling. Victoria grew up adoring her brother. While the rest of the family sheltered her, Sebastian was always honest with her when she directly ask him. Because of this, she trusts Sebastian most of all no matter what he may do. A long time ago, it was decided that they should one day marry each other. The family believed this to be the best option to keep their family pure and as the two loved each other already, they didn't object. Synopsis To Be Added Later Abilities Victoria possess all the abilities of an average pureblood and as such the majority of them are clouded in mystery. It is unknown what ability she has unique to herself but it has been hinted by her that she has one. Trivia * Victoria enjoys speaking in mannerisms she considers cute such as giving people nicknames (ie calling her brother Oni-chan instead of Onii-chan) and saying a word or phrase twice in a row when happy. * Victoria prefers to be addressed as Ouri-chama instead of Ouri-sama. This is both to distinguish herself from her brother and because she thinks it's cute. * Victoria enjoys reading human fairy tales. Category:Tsukiyume Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Female